The present disclosure relates to the identification of video content. In particular, it relates to identifying video content that corresponds to the same video item, for example the same music video, movie or television show episode.
Information retrieval systems, such as Internet search engines, are responsive to a user's query to retrieve information about accessible resources such as web pages, images, text documents and multimedia content. A search engine locates and stores the location of resources and various descriptions of the retrieved information in a searchable index. The search engine may then determine the relevance of the resources in the index to the user's query.
Some search engines enable users to search for specific types of content. For example, a video search engine may generate video search results that identify web pages or other documents containing videos that the user may play or download. The search engine may search metadata associated with the video, and/or textual video descriptions within a web page containing or referencing the video, for matches as to terms in the user's query. Due to the amount of video content available from a wide variety of sources and relatively thin metadata or descriptions, video search results may be imprecise. That is, the search results may include a number of videos which match the user's query, but which are unrelated to the video item of interest to the user.